Georges' Christmas Rush
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz Fanfiction. "Twas The Night Before Christmas" Nick Diaz Style...


A/N: The Original Poem was written by **Clement Clarke Moore.**

* * *

><p>AN: The UFC did the **"Twas The night Before Christmas"** UFC Style. So I decided to do Nick's version of the poem.

Can I Add I loved Machida, reading that Poem He's so cute. But most people wanted to see Nick do it...

* * *

><p>AN: But can you see **Nick Diaz** reading Christmas Poems and Stories on Camera for the UFC?

* * *

><p><strong>"You know...It's like...The Night Before Christmas<strong>,

Is hosting Q and A, now a Fighter thing?  
>CM Punk is Fame-whoring more than he's training,<br>My little Brother Nate, hangs up a Stocking Over his bed  
><strong>If Dana White don't pay up, Nate ain't getting out of bed"<strong>

* * *

><p>"UFC Fighters are all fucked up and bruised in their beds,<br>While Championship Belts shine brights in their heads.  
>I'm running in the street, there's no way that I Can nap,<br>I've got Anderson Silva, **can GSP say that?"**

* * *

><p>"In streets I don't know, I Hear shouts and glass shatter ,<br>I ain't Dr Phil so that yelling don't matter  
>Reaching for my phone, I slip into an alley gap,<br>And bump into a tool with a **GSP cap"**

* * *

><p>Before I can bitch like Caraway on Twitter,<br>Standing there is GSP, the soft pitty-pat hitter,  
>I say "Georges what the fuck are you doing out here?<br>He says: **"Nick mind your Language. Say Hello to my French Deer"**

* * *

><p>"He points and I see all these Deer outside of his place<br>GSP needs happy pills or a **Christmas slap** to the face,  
>He said "Before we put the gift's the car,<br>You can play with my Deer, but dont lead them too far"

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Nick Meet my Deer** Condit, now, Serra, and MacDonald and Hughes,**  
><strong>Meet, Hieron, Meet, Miller, BJ, and Karo,<strong> too"  
>I reached out to touch their fur, but Georges Started his car,<br>The Deer ran around Georges' house back, pissed off and alarmed"

* * *

><p>"You gonna see family?" I ask, as I see presents and shit,<br>"Come and see" Georges said as the Engine revved** Full Tilt,**  
>With Georges feeding me shit, I got in his car, with a slam<br>While Georges patted his car, and glared with eyes his all Dead-pan"

* * *

><p>"Georges would go to a house pick a lock and Break in,<br>I'd wait for the cops to break the bones of our shins,  
>But it's the dead of fucking night, Georges ain't making a sound,<br>**He Goes into Fighters houses to turn their world upside down"**

* * *

><p>"Georges went Santa for Silva and Hendricks, MacDonald and Cung Le<br>**Has Georges heard shit about the Lawsuit Le dumped on the UFC?**  
>I keep my mouth shut, and help Georges out,<br>Cruz and pettis have Dogs, so we barely get out"

* * *

><p>"Gina Carano's apartment is huge, but she don't have a tree,<br>Carano's so hot, for a second, I don't wanna leave,  
>There's Cupcakes on the Counter for Christmas Hottie Cupcake Tate<br>**But Georges gives a pair of Boxing Gloves to Tate's Bitch Caraway"**

* * *

><p>"Are we nearly done?" I ask, and Georges replies a grin.<br>With me on look-out, somewhere new, Again, he Breaks in  
>He goes under the tree and spreads the Green bills of cash,<br>**I've gotta ask Georges if he's after this chick's ass...**

* * *

><p>"This is for Zingano, she deserves it all"<br>Georges says that and I nod, not smiling at all,  
>Van Zant got Fifty Grand and more in her UFC debut,<p>

**The UFC screwed Zingano over, even Georges knows that's true.**

* * *

><p>"I get out my Wallet to help Zingano,<br>Who **never got a bonus for that UFC 178 TKO.**  
>It's bullshit that Cat Bled and fought for less than Twenty Grand,<br>You know, I don't mind helping Fighters out whenever I can.

* * *

><p>Georges drives home and I get out, with a feeling I don't get,<br>I walk away, but Georges Whistles like I'm his fucking pet  
>Georges says "Nick wait, before you go to drink at a bar"<br>I've got Presents for the Diaz Brothers

**"I've saved the best until last"**

* * *

><p>"I don't drink" I mutter. I pause and we stare,<p>

When Georges pulls out a bag, I don't go anywhere.

Georges walks over and gives me the bag,

He's sweating, breathing heavy,

**His scared ass almost looks sad"**

* * *

><p>"These are yours and Nate's Presents. They're labelled" he says.<p>

**"This Box Nick, shows how I feel about you. Merry Christmas"**

I say thanks and walk down Georges' steps.

I could run But I won't"

* * *

><p>"<strong>If Georges' shit breaks Nate will blame me,<strong>

I get back and my Little Brother ain't asleep

I Give him Georges Gift, he grabs mine and peeks"

* * *

><p>"Fuck you" I say and snatch it back.<p>

My little Brother opens his present and pulls the Ribbon shit back

"Shit, Georges has great Fucking taste" Nate says as he turns on more lights

**Georges has got Nate Numb-chucks, engraved with "Nate Diaz 209".**

* * *

><p>"It's pretty fucking cool and Nate bitches at me to put my shit on show<p>

**But I always open on Christmas Day, it's fucking Tradition, you know?**

So the second after Midnight I'm up out of bed,

I Grab Georges Present with tired confused Dread"

* * *

><p>"If it's dog shit I'll be pissed,<p>

**Or if it's tickets to George's movie?**

I shake it. Not a sound.

Is it creepy like a Dead Puppy?"

* * *

><p>"I open it expecting to get an electric shock<p>

I open it,

I'm shocked, **the anger is electric.**

After All the shit I did for him tonight?"

* * *

><p>And this is What Georges Brings?<p>

A box full of shit.

Shit as in...Air, Oxygen, space, Hollow, Zero nothing?

**It's a fucking empty box.**

* * *

><p>"Georges...that piece of Christmas Chickenly Turkey shit.<p>

Nate knocks on the door.

He knows what I've done.

**Nick what did Georges get you?** My Little Brother asks"

* * *

><p>"I open the door and try to front...<p>

"Tickets to Georges' New Movie" I say.

My Little Brother Reaches for the tickets...

I tell him I'm tired and say: **"Get some sleep"**

He looks in my room but I softly nudge his feet.

* * *

><p>"Night" I say. I shut the door before he speaks.<p>

I hear one knock, but I turn on the TV.

**Why is Georges ST Pierre cool with everyone but me?"**

* * *

><p>"I walk back to the door to see My little Brother.<p>

He ain't there,** but he's left me a box to discover,**

Nate's left Georges' present..."

* * *

><p>"My Little Brother's given his Numb-chucks to me,<p>

I slide the box back to his door,

I **don't need** that Charity pity"

* * *

><p>"I think of all the Good shit I've done.<p>

**Should I go out for one more run?"**

* * *

><p>"You know, I run and I Shadow-Box,<p>

Now Georges ain't been caught,

Georges is a sneakier piece of Deer shit,

**than I first thought**"

* * *

><p>I'm cursing and running until I can't think anymore<p>

I stare at the Christmas sky and yell...

**"Where you at Georges?"**


End file.
